Vocaloid Academy
by hatsunemikudreamer01
Summary: What would you do when Miku Hatsune, gives you a FREE scholarship to Vocaloid Academy? Well, in this story, Neru enrolled in the academy. She met her BIG-TIME crush, Len. Will she be a FULLY-PLEADGED Vocaloid? Or just BE TOGETHER with Sir Len.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with a long sky blue hair in twin tails named Miku Hatsune, the first-ever pop idol Vocaloid standing on a rooftop with yellowed-hair twins named Rin and Len Kagamine. "I, Miku Hatsune of Vocaloid 2 will give EVERYONE in Vocatown a FREE SCHOLARSHIP for this year ONLY!" said Miku in a megaphone. "Don't WASTE this opportunity" said Rin. "If you passed, YOU may be the NEXT VOCALOID!" said Len. "SO, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GRAB A FORM FROM THE GATE OF VOCALOID ACADEMY, FILL THE FORM AND GIVE IT TO MEIKO SAKANE." said Rin, Len, Miku.


	2. Chapter 2

EVERYONE in Vocatown heard them...in fact, they were SOO EXCITED. Many people went to the Academy and start getting forms. Neru Akita,

a fan of Len Kagamine wants too enroll too. But when she went to the Academy, the line was SOOOOOOOOOOOOO TAAAAAAAAALLL. Neru lost hope

and went home VERY SLOWLY. Meiko saw Neru and raced her. "STOP! Whoever you are!" shouted Meiko. Neru looked at her and got a little frightened

and said, "W-what do you want?". Meiko examined Neru and said, "YOU'RE PERFECT!~". Meiko grabbed Neru and took her to the Academy. Luka took

Meiko's place and Meiko gave Neru a form. "You are SO perfect to be here!" said Meiko abd Neru was a little scared and thought,_ What's wrong with her?_

After filling the form, Meiko introduced Miku to Neru, "Miku, this will be your student Neru Akita". "I-I am pleased to meet you Miku Hatsune" said Neru.

"Me too Neru. Shall we start our tour of this Academy?" asked Miku happily. "Yes!"said Neru excitedly. "From now on, call me Ma'am Miku." "Y-yes Ma'am

Miku." "Well, let's GO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Miku and Neru were taking a tour AROUND the Academy: The Canteen, Music Classrooms, Hallway, Ballroom, The Rare Garden. As along to their

classroom, Neru and Miku bumped to Len; "Oh! I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to" said Len. "It's OK Len. BTW, this is Neru Akita my student. Yours must be

Haku right?" asked Miku. "Yeah. She's kinda like WEIRD." said Len annoyingly. Miku whispered to Neru, "Hey Neru. Say 'hi' to your teacher in ballroom."

Neru turned DEEP RED. "H-h-hello Sir L-Len. H-h-ho-ho-how are y-you?" said Neru shyly. "I am fine. Thank you for asking. See you later" said Len leaving

"OH NO. Don't tell me... YOU LIKE HIM?" said Miku a lil bit loud. "SHHHHHHHHHHH. DON'T TELL IT" whispered Neru. "Alright A TEACHER MUST KEEP THE

SECRET OF THE STUDENT!" shouted Miku. "SENSEI! You're SO LOUD!" said Neru with a DEEP RED face. "OK. Let's go to our classroom RIGHT NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

"HERE WE ARE!" said Miku excitedly. Neru was SO AMAZED that her classroom was SO CLEAN, "WOW sensei! Did you clean this all by yourself?" "Of course" said Miku proudly, _It took hours to clean this room._ Miku thought. Miku gave Neru a microphone and said, "Don't worry Neru. I could make this room soundproof." After that, the walls were soundproofed. "Start singing!" A single spotlight hit Neru and she started singing her song: Triple Baka. Miku was a bit

shocked because Neru got a cranky voice. "Neru, please stop for a while. Do you drink cold water always?" asked Miku. Neru answered, "K-kinda". "I suggest that you should STOP eating sweets and STOP drinking COLD WATER!" demanded Miku. "EHHHHHHHHHHH?" suprised Neru. "OH! I forgot to tour you about your dorm!" Miku showed Neru her room...Miku gave Neru 2 books about 'How to become a POP-IDOL DIVA'." Neru, I will give you some time to read these books, so GOOD LUCK SEE YOU TOMORROW ^_^". "WAIT SENSEI I-" said Neru a lil too late. "-sigh- well, let's read this first" Neru took the first book. It took hours too read the book. "Neru Akita, Miku ordered you some Mango Pocky!" said Rin knocking the door. _WAIT! That's Len's twin!_ Neru thought. Neru opened her door and greedily get her Pocky. "Thank you!" shouted Neru shut the door loudly. Rin left without a word. The next day, Miku knocked in Neru's door,but, she didn't opened. Miku opened her door and saw Neru asleep using the 2nd book as a pillow. _She's almost done reading the 2 books_ Miku thought. "Oh well. I guess we will start later afternoon." said Miku grabbing Neru to her bed. Neru opened her eyes and saw a note and it said:_ Dear Neru, we will start later this afternoon so, start practicing. I made some breakfast for you~ If you don't hurry up, I WILL PUNISH YOU! From: Miku . Neru looked at her clock. "10:00am?" Neru ate her breakfast, took a bath, doing the warm-up of voices. And OF COURSE, since that was still 10:45, she keep on texting her friends that she was in Vocaloid Academy. Time passed and it was 11:30am. "EHHHHHHHHHHHH?"Neru was suprised. She ate her lunch grabbed her books and went to Miku's classroom._


	5. Chapter 5

Miku waited and thought, _10 minutes to go_. Neru finally arrived at Miku's room. Miku interviewed Neru,"Now, Neru, what do you do for fun?" Neru answered, "Uhh... using my cellphone, ignoring people, eating pocky, singing(rarely)."First of all, let's change your attitude!" said Miku. "NO WAY!" shouted Neru. "You got that guts huh?"said Miku angrily holding a leek. "Fine, if you correctly use this program named MMD, I will let your attitude let go. But if not, I will make SURE that YOU WILL CHANGE." "F-fine Ma'am Miku. HMPH!" Neru used MMD for hours. "Twenty minutes to go!"shouted Miku sipping leek tea. _I am almost done._ Neru thought. Finally, Neru was done and Miku was checking it. Miku twiched her right eye. "WHAT IS THIS!?" said Miku angrily. "Since you did it SO BADLY, LET'S CHANGE THAT ATTITUDE OF YOURS!" _Neru's attitude is the same as her video in MMD. _thought Miku. "Neru, let's go to RIN'S ROOM!" "EHHH? That BRAT?"said Neru. "If you do not change that attitude, I will CLEARLY EXPELL YOU. Do you understand?"demanded Miku. "-shocked- Yes Ma'am Miku."said Neru obidently. They went to Rin's room and Miku said, "Rin, it's me Miku and my student Neru." "OH! Miku and Ne-" Rin stopped. _Neru Akita?_ Rin thought. "You may come in but first, I must go the the bathroom."said Rin leaving the room. Neru tripped Rin and Rin fell. Miku scolded Neru and Neru just rolled her eyes. "NERU AKITA, APOLIGIZE TO YOUR TEACHER!" "Sorry sensei"said Neru rolling her eyes. "I-I-It's okay" said Rin. _Neru Akita! You will surely FALL DOWN! _Rin thought angrily. "Come on Neru, let's sit down. I don't wanna waste my time SCOLDING YOU." said Miku. After hours of chatting, Miku and Neru went

back to their rooms. Miku went to Meiko (Like the mother of Meiko Sakane) (Actually, this Meiko is wearing hevean blouse and she's the like OIC as president cuz their master is having a little VACATION). "Meiko, Akita Neru is a hard-headed girl. Will she really be a Vocaloid?" asked Miku. Meiko replied,"I guess she will be a great Diva; but I have no choice but to move her to BOUKALOID." "Of course Ma'am Meiko."said Miku bowing at Meiko and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Neru fell fast asleep. The next day, Neru woke up and feeling that something was heavy. When she started to wake up, she saw Tako Luka on her feet. "TAKO LUKA? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"said Neru suprised. Tako Luka is the pet or some sort of character item of Luka Megurine. Tako Luka pointed at Luka Megurine Luka sipping some tea. "Ohayo Neru Akita. Come sit, I have something to tell you." said Luka. Neru sit down nervously. "Miku told me that you are at the 2ND LOWEST LEVEL in Vocaloid Academy named Boukaloid." "EHHHH?"shouted Neru. "Akita! Keep quiet! You will wake up Yowane!"said Luka angrily. "Haku?"asked Neru. "Yes. The so-what-we-called, 'The lonely girl' and she is in the LOWEST LEVEL named VOYAKILOID."said Luka. Neru started to get worried about Haku. "Come on Neru. I want you to meet the other teachers."said Luka holding hands with Neru. "First of all, Serving Lessons are setteled in the Canteen. Your teachers are: Ma'am Meiko & Sir Kaito." said Luka with Neru walking to the canteen. "In Music Classrooms, your teachers will be ME & Ma'am Miku." said Luka with Neru walking to the classrooms. "In the Hallway, it will be walking and greeting manners. Your teacher will be Lil Yuki call her 'Miss Yuki." said Luka walking with Neru. "In the ballroom, it will be dancing lessons. Your teachers will be Ma'am Rin and Sir Len." said Luka walking with Neru. _R-Rin? Why her in dancing? _Neru thought. "In the Rare Garden, gardening lessons are held. Your teachers will be Ma'am Gumi and Sir Gakupo."said Luka. "I'm not sure if Miku toured you about the Computer Lab."said Luka gigeled. "WHAT? THERE IS ONE?"asked Neru. "Yeah. Your teacher will be SeeU. Don't worry, she can speak english and japanese."said Luka. "In the library, read-"Luka stopped. "WHAT?"suprised Neru. "Eh? Miku didn't tell you that? Anyway, in reading and speaking lessons, your teacher will be Ma'am Lily."continued Luka. "And the Live Stage."said Luka. "I wonder, who usally sings there?"asked Neru curiously. "Before, Miku sings there brilliantly;but, somehow she dosen't sing there. Oh well, I know one day, YOU,Akita,will sing up there."said Luka depressingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Months has passed, and it's already the 30th of October. "YES! TOMORROW IS NERU'S FIRST CONCERT!" shouted Miku. "Is she practicing?"asked Gumi. "NAH. She's probably with Haku right now."said Miku. Meanwhile, Neru was walking with Haku and said, "Hey Haku! I was wondering if maybe y-y-ou could watch me in my c-c-concert?"asked Neru covering her head. "Yeah sure. I WILL be there and support YOU with all my might!"said Haku proudly. "Gee. Thanks Haku. :D"said Neru. The next day, Neru woke up early to practice. She waited for Haku at their school gate; but, she didn't come. Finally, in Neru's Concert, Haku didn't came. Neru almost gave up when it was her time to be on stage. Neru decided to leave once the concert is over. The next day, Haku finally showed up to Neru and said, "FORGIVE ME NERU! THE PEOPLE IN MY CAFE WON'T LEAVE ME!". Neru got angry and walked away. Haku ran to Neru and apologized. "HAKU! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU"Neru shouted. "But Neru, it's not my fault I can't go. Remember Neru; I'm the only one who's working in my family! I can't leave them alone starving. That's why I am working!" Haku shouted and left Neru. At that moment, it started to rain and Miku saw Neru all alone in the rain. "HEY NERU! COME HERE OR ELSE YOU'LL GET SICK!"Miku demanded. Neru just SLOWLY walk to where Miku was. Miku helped Neru to go to her room. At her room, Neru just sat down at her sofa at started to cry. "-sigh- That's because Haku didn't come, dosen't mean she lied or making your life depressing."said Miku with a sigh. Neru turned on her TV and heard the news:

"Last night, Neru Akita ran away after her VERY FIRST EVER CONCERT in the Vocaloid Academy. She was pictured from some fan. We wondered what happened to-". Neru turned off the TV. "WHAT? YOU RAN AWAY?"said Miku with a shocked face. "I-I was depressed. OK?"shouted Neru. "NERU! THAT WAS NOT RIGHT. YOU WANTED TO BECOME A VOCALOID RIGHT? THEN YOU MUST TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" demanded Miku. "NO! I DON'T WANNA BE ONE! MEIKO MISUNDERSTAND ME! I JUST WANNA SEE LEN!" shouted Neru and left the room. Miku was depressed and hoped that she will be back to apologize and pledge herself as a fully-membered Vocaloid.


	8. Chapter 8

After Miku left Neru's room, Neru sobbed. Miku told everything what happened to Meiko. "I see. I just misunderstood. Now, if she continues to be a Vocaloid student, it's alright. But if not, it's her choice."said Meiko seriously. "I understand Ma'am Meiko." said Miku almost crying. Miku knocked on Neru's door, but she didn't opened it. "Neru, I know you are listening to me. I want to talk to you about in this Academy."said Miku. Neru opened the door and gave Miku a cup of tea. "Neru, do YOU want to continue your journey here in Vocaloid Academy?"asked Miku. Neru took a deep breath and said,"No. Ma'am Miku." "I understand. But if you wa-" "I SAID I DON'T WANT!"said Neru angrily. "Fine."said Miku leaving. Len listened to Miku's conversastion with Neru; he's kinda DEPRESSED. Miku went back to Neru's room and said, "Pack your things. And LEAVE, NOW". Neru start packing her bags and left the Academy. Haku and Len watched Neru leave. Haku cried and Len comforted Haku saying, "Don't worry Haku. I know her, she'll change her mind." Neru went to her house all alone. She went to her room and started to cry. She looked at her album from the Academy and looked at ALL of her pictures she had fun. She remembered ALL the fun times with Haku. _I lost everything_ Neru thought.


	9. Chapter 9 (1st part)

Neru fell asleep with tears. The next day, (November 1) Len went to Neru's house. Neru opened the door and suddenly went RED. "I-I want to GIVE YOU something."said Len nervously. "Happy Birthday Neru."Len continued. "Th-thank you."said Neru holding her gift. "I wish you could go back to the academy."said Len leaving. _Len came here just to give this to ME? _Neru thought. Neru inside her room and opened her present. It was a VERY CUTE cellphone chain. Neru decided to go back to the academy and apologize to Miku. Miku accepts Neru's apology. "But, there's someone who ALSO needs an apology."said Miku. _OH YEAH! HAKU!_ Neru thought. Neru saw Haku in the Rare Garden. "Haku! I am VERY sorry for what happened the other day." Neru shouted. Haku turned to Neru and hugged her. "I never thought you would be back."said Haku crying. A few months later, February 10, Neru already had LOONG YELLOW hair. "NERU! Len wants to see you!~"said Miku happily. Neru went outside and saw Len with Luka. JEALOUSY went to Neru's mind. "HEY NERU!"shouted Len. Neru ran to her room. Len knocked on her door, "NERU! HEY NERU!" Kaito was at Neru's room and said, "AYEE. SOMEONE'S PRETTY JEALOUS!~" Miku punched Kaito and said,"Don't YOU dare TEASE my student." "WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM SIR KAITO?"asked Neru. "Uhm... I wanna see,... Miku..."said Kaito shyly. "I NEVER LIKE ICE CREAM! "said Miku and kicked him out of the room. Suddenly, Miku's heart beat faster than before when she heard Kaito's words. "Sensei, you're turning RED!"said Neru. "EHHH?"surprised Miku. "AYEE. YOU'RE IN LOVE~~~"said Neru teasing. Neru saw an envelope and it says: For Neru. Neru nervously opened the envelope AND...


	10. Chapter 9 (2nd part)

It says: _Dear Neru, I liked you since the first time I saw you. I was wondering if maybe be we could be...you know, girlfriend and boyfriend. I will see you at Valentines' Day in the Rare Garden. Love, anonymous._ Neru got a little red and Miku was panicking. _I wonder who wrote it_ Neru thought blushing. At Valentines' Day, Neru took a deep breath and said,"I wonder. Could it be... NO WAY! It can't be Sir Len." Finally, her anonymous guy arrived. It was... HATSUNE MIKUO! MIKU'S BIG BRO. "N-Neru Akita! I want to tell you something... I love you."said Mikuo. "EHHH?"Neru shouted. "Now, would you like to be my girlfriend?"said Mikuo. Len heard EVERYTHING cuz' he was getting the FRESHLY-BLOOMED stargazers for Neru. "If you're SILENT, it means YES."said Mikuo. Neru didn't say a word, she was speechless. "THAT MEANS YES!"said Mikuo happily. Len was shocked and dropped his flowers and ran. _Somehow, I felt like Len was here just now._ Neru thought with a sudden flash of her eyes. "See ya later Mikuo."said Neru running. Neru saw Len running. "WAIT! SIR LEN!"Neru shouted. Neru suddenly touched Len's hand and went red. Neru hold Len's hand and said, "Could it be that you're JEALOUS?...I didn't mean it Sir. I am just asking." "Yes. I was a lil bit JEALOUS." "Sir Len, I really didn't like that guy! I was supposed to say, 'ABSOLUTLEY NOT' but then he was so fast." "It's okay" "Sir Len, I-I- I LOVE YOU!"said Neru shouting with ALL HER MIGHT. Len hugged Neru and whispered, "I love you too, Neru.."


	11. Chapter 10

After that, Neru said to Len, "S-see you tomorrow here. 7 at the evening. ^_^". Teto Kasane, Neru's rival, got ANGRY cuz' Mikuo is Neru's boyfriend, "MIKUO! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL BE MINE!" Neru was writing a letter to Mikuo... it says,_ Dear Mikuo, Forgive me but let's BREAK UP. From, Neru. _Neru put it in Mikuo's room. Meanwhile, Miku was still panicking and Kaito was still knocking at the door saying, "PLEASE MIKU!" "NO!."Miku shouted. "KAITO-KUN!~" said Meiko Sakane. "AHH! GET AWAY! MIKU OPEN THE DOOR!"said Kaito panicking. "FINE!". Miku opened the door and let Kaito in. "GEEZ Kaito. You're hiding from Meiko Sakane?"asked Miku angrily. Kaito asked shly, "Who's your crush...?". "Uh... it's L-L-Len...AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I said IT!"shouted Miku almost breaking the windows. "B-but Kaito... I think I have-" Before Miku can continue, Meiko opened the door. "KAITO!~"said Meiko chasing Kaito. Miku wondered, _Huh, what is this feeling. It's weider than my crush on Len. _Miku suddenly caught Kaito, "M-Miku? Why?" asked Kaito. "EHHH?"said Miku turning RED. Miku ran away. The next day, Neru got a little excited of their 'date'. "-sigh- I haven't heard Ma'am Miku. Where is she?" Is she at the classroom?" Neru said with a little worried. Suddenly, Len went to Neru holding her shoulder, "W-H-A-T'S M-A-T-T-ER?" Neru went COMPLETELY RED. "I-I-I can't find Ma'am Miku." Len grabbed Neru's hand and said,"Come on! I bet she's in her room." Len opened Miku's door. Miku was really there, covering herself with her leek blanket. "Uh. Miku? Why are you covering yourself with your blanket? -.-" he asked. "Nothing. If Neru is with you, tell her NO CLASS TODAY. And bring me a sundae. OK?" Miku said with a weird voice. "Uh... Miku, is your voice broken again? I'm gonna tell Master about this." Len said holding a phone. "Sure. Just bring me a sundae." said Miku. "Sure."said Len leaving. "YES! NO CLASS!" Neru shouted with glee. Len called Master about Miku's condition and Master told Len not to worry, Meiko will take care of her. Neru and Len went to the canteen and bought 2 sundae, one for Neru and one for Len. They talked and giggled. "Oh yeah. I forgot about Haku. I have to teach her how to dance. Buy a sundae for Miku ok? See ya." Len said with a CUTE smile. Neru bought a sundae for Miku. When, she went to Miku's room, Miku was all better. "YAY~~ ARIGATO NERU."Miku said taking the sundae. "No problem Ma'am Miku." Neru said it proudly. "Oh yeah. Here's a mango pocky. ^_^" Miku said handing her pocky. "YAY!~ GOODBYE MA'AM MIKU!~" Neru left. Later 7, Neru waited for Len at the Rare Garden. Len arrived. Neru hugged Len. Before Len can speak, Neru kissed him! But, SOMEONE SAW THEM! It was RIN! She took a picture of them kissing and left.


	12. Chapter 11

Len was happy after that. They talked but then, it was already late like 9:30 pm. "Let's go back now. It's late." Len said sleepily. "Ok. See you tomorrow Sir." Neru said leaving. The next day, Neru woke up. When she stood up, Miku was there, her face was mad. "NERU AKITA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Miku said angrily holding a poster. Neru read the poster. And it was Neru and Len kissing! It says: _Neru and Len! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~ They love each other!~. No wonder! This is Rin's work! She must have eavesdropped me._ Neru thought. "NERU AKITA! YOU KNOW ALREADY YOU CAN'T DO THIS BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT YET A FULLY-PLEADGED VOCALOID. MASTER ALREADY KNOW! THIS IS A BIG EMBARASSMENT!. WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW?" Miku shouted. "ATTENTION! Neru Akita please go to the Principal's office. NOW!" A voice from the megaphone. Neru got nervous. While walking, she heard something like, 'Neru's boyfriend must be Sir Len!' 'They must have did it'(O.O). Neru arrived at the office and knocked and went inside. "Neru Akita. Do you know how big is YOUR mistake?"Meko said seriously. "Yes. Bu-" "Neru! This is a serious matter! This news will ON VOCATOWN! WHAT WILL YOU DO?" "I-I-I-I" "NERU! PROMOTION OF VOCALOIDS ARE ALMOST HERE! THE ONLY WAY IS TO...! Oh no. NO! NOT THAT MASTER! NO! THAT'S... But! Yes Master." "What is the ONLY WAY?" Neru asked. "The only way is to...UNINSTALL YOU." Meiko said. "NO! There's gotta be ANOTHER WAY!" "I'm sorry. You have NO CHOICE! I'll see you later. You may go." Neru left and went to The Stage. She grabbed a microphone and shouted, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Everyone noticed and gathered. "I just wanted to say that even if you're not a FULLY-PLEDGED Vocaloid, you still have the respect to do it, right? This is VOCATOWN! We're ALL VOCALOIDS! I want everyone in this town will be free!"Neru left the stage. Meiko was there and said, "Neru, Master deleted ALL the rumors. That was A PIECE OF CAKE." "I shouldn't have made a speech."


	13. Final Chapter

Sorry guys. I am just hurrying up cuz' my vacation is gonna end on Monday. I hope you will enjoy the last part. :')

Note: Please if you have children reading with you, please guide them while reading. There's BAD LANGUAGE.

* * *

It was already 31st of March in other words, GRADUATION DAY! Miku was SOOOOOO excited for Neru and said, "Neru, when in a ceremony, you won't believe me in this.!" "HUH?"said Neru confused. "When in a ceremony, a billion of people will be there! But, this ceremony, you have to sing first." "ohh." "THIS IS LIKE A CONTEST!" "EEEHHH?" "Yeah. If you are good enough, YOU will be the NEXT VOCALOID!~" "That looks kinda hard sensei." "Yeah. Kaito was almost like, been THUMBS DOWN =.=a" "EH? But why was he a Vocaloid?" "I said almost. I don't know why." "Sensei, what song will I choose." "Hmmm... your choice. OR! Why don't you make a NEW SONG?" "HUH? I can't make one right now. I have to make the tune, lyrics and everything else!" Suddenly, Rin went to Miku and Neru's classroom. "HI HI!~ Watcha doin'?" _That b****. That girl. She made that STUPID rumors. Oh well, at least nobody remembers._ Neru thought. "HI Neru-chan. What are you gonna do tomorrow?"said Rin. "We are making a NEW SONG I guess."said Neru thinking. "WELL COUNT ME IN! I've been pretty bored cuz there's no classes and everyone is preparing and stuff." said Rin happily. "Sure."said Miku excitedly. "Fine. As long as you don't make pranks."said Neru furiously. "OK!~" After those conversations, they made Neru think of the title and Neru said, "STOP NAGGING ME!" They agreed so they wrote the lyrics, made the tune, and more. The next day, Neru was SOO excited so does the others. On the GRADUATION CEREMONY, Teto sang "Triple Baka". Haku sang "Daughter of White". Finally, it was Neru's turn. Many were amazed of her speed. At last, the Vocaloids have picked already their NEXT VOCALOIDS. AND... TETO, HAKU, MIKI, PIKO AND NERU! All of them were SO HAPPY! The next day, Len went to Neru's dorm and said, "NOW THAT'S MY...GIRLFRIEND." "You mean it?"asked Neru. "Yeah. I really mean it."said Len almost kissing Neru. "Maybe later ^_^."said Neru happily. Meanwhile, in Miku's room, Kaito was knocking on her door and Miku let him go inside. "Uh...Miku, I was wondering if...uh...maybe we'll get some coffee later with ice cream?"asked Kaito nervously. "All right. I want some ice cream for a while."said Miku. _YES! This is my chance later ^_^. _Kaito thought. Rin was SOO depressed cuz her brother has a girlfriend. Suddenly, Hiyama went to Rin and asked, "Why are you sad Rin?" "N-nothing"said Rin. "Come on. Let's go to some coffee shop over there. I'm sure you'll like their carrot cake."said Hiyama. Rin hold hands with Hiyama and happily ate some cake. After those things happened, Neru went to the Vocaloid Stage and said, "THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAN-FICTION! WE REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANK YOU AND THE END!~"

* * *

Thank you for reading. From the creator of this story. ^_^


End file.
